


"Baby Boy~"

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Leon gets to bang the MILF, Leon is such a sub omfg, Vaginal Sex, idk Leon has a weakness and Melony knows how to exploit it, or maybe the MILF gets to bang Leon???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Melony finds herself a lost Leon on Route 9 and decides to take him home with her.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Melon | Melony
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	"Baby Boy~"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for...I don't know like 10 months now??? And I've finally written it. X'D Please enjoy this piece of rarepair smut!

He was near Circhester. Or at least, he was _pretty sure_ he was near Circhester. All the snow was a pretty good giveaway, but that didn’t always mean much when it came to his getting lost. For all he knew he could have somehow ended up on top of Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh region!

Leon breathed a sigh. A cold wind swept passed that had him pulling his warm coat a little tighter around him. Was he going to have to bring out Charizard? He was going to have to bring out Charizard, wasn’t he? He’d done so well to make the trip on his own too… He’d taken a flying taxi to Ballonlea and then to Spikemuth in order to check in on the new gym leaders. He’d left the modest little gym that Spikemuth had when he’d decided to make the detour to Circhester before going home to Wyndon. For some reason his dumb little brain had insisted it would be nice to visit the Hero’s Bath. His pokemon deserved a small rest, after all.

And so that’s the story of how he ended up going the way he was _pretty sure_ was north on foot. But now he was caught in an advancing blizzard and couldn’t tell where he was or where he was going or if he was still in the same region at all. He sighed again as he slowly trudged forward through the knee-high snow. He really didn’t want to have to bring his pokemon out to take him where he was going. The whole point of going to Circhester was to give them a break…

“Lost again, Leon?”

The familiar voice sent a wash of relief over him, and Leon turned a little to find Melony approaching him. She had an ultra ball in her hand and a fainted gastrodon lay not far behind her. Had he really been wallowing so deeply in his own distress that he hadn’t noticed a battle taking place a mere 25 yards or so away from him?

He cast the woman a smile full of relief. “Ms. Melony, you have no idea how happy I am to see you out here.” He admitted truthfully.

The woman giggled. “You really are so awful, Leon. Just where were you headed?”

“To Circhester, actually. You wouldn’t happen to be willing to point the way, would you?”

“Really? Well I certainly could. But only if you tell little ol’ me why the Big, Strong Mr. Chairman is paying a visit to my quaint little city.”

Despite the cold, Leon could feel himself flushing. Melony always had a way of teasing him that set butterflies loose in his stomach. He was sure she didn’t mean to, which is why he always did his best to ignore it.

“I thought I’d let my pokemon rest in the Hero’s Bath for a bit. They’ve been working really hard at Battle Tower, after all.”

Melony pouted, something they both knew was entirely playful in nature. “Aw, so you didn’t come to see me? I’m hurt!”

The man smiled. “Well, I suppose I could stop and visit you and Gordie for a bit before I leave. I haven’t had a chance to chat with any of the gym leaders lately. They say no news is good news, but I’ll admit I’m curious how things have been going.”

That seemed to make the woman happy. She stepped forward and took one of Leon’s arms in hers. It was far from the first time one of his lady friends had chosen to walk with him like that, Sonia did it all the time in fact, but having Melony do it let out more butterflies. It was yet more of her teasing.

“Well, come on then. You and your pokemon must be cold. I’ll just have to take you home with me so you can warm up!”

_Couldn’t she have chosen a different way to word it?_

“Thank you.” Leon laughed, hoping it came out sounding more grateful than nervous. Because honestly he _was_ grateful to her.

Melony led him along in a comfortable silence. The night was still young and they’d have plenty of time to chat when they were somewhere where talking wouldn’t freeze their teeth out of their mouths. Besides, it didn’t take but a few minutes for Circhester to come into view and for them to cross into city limits. The woman still held onto him as she guided him towards the Hero’s Bath.

The large hot spring was teeming with people and pokemon alike. Groups of friends and trainers with their pokemon milled about around the edges, and pokemon lounged in the hot, refreshing waters. It was only then that Melony released Leon in order to let her lapras out of its ball. The large pokemon immediately slipped into the spring and hunkered its body down to soak up the warmth. A handful of smaller pokemon eagerly swam over to it and began to climb and play upon its back.

“Lapras sure seems popular.” Leon remarked.

“Isn’t she though? I take her here a lot after training. She just loves the warm water, and she just loves the pokemon that play with her!”

Leon took that opportunity to let a few of his pokemon out, too. Charizard, Inteleon, Dragapult, and Aegislash were all more than happy to dip into the shallow water and warm their tired bodies. Leon watched them all with a smile. He enjoyed battling, but he also enjoyed seeing pokemon relaxing and taking time for themselves.

Honestly he just liked pokemon in general.

Melony knelt down and slipped her boots and socks off. She rolled her leggings up and sat at the edge of the bath in order to dip her feet into the water. She breathed a happy little sigh and leaned back on the palms of her hands.

“I really should come here more often than I already do.” She said, mostly thinking out loud. After a moment she cast a smile up at Leon. “Don’t just stand there, Leon, come sit down.” She patted the space beside her.

And who was Leon to say no to such a simple request as that? He too removed his footwear and pulled his pant legs up so that he could sit beside the woman and let his feet warm in the spring water. It really was pleasant, he decided. The cold air wasn’t so cold with the heat of the water and the number of bodies and the warm lighting. And while both he and Melony were quite famous they sort of just blended into the crowd. He felt himself closing his eyes in contentment.

“You know, my husband and I used to come here all the time after gym battles. We would let my pokemon play in the water and he’d rub my shoulders for me. It made me feel so warm and special.” She smiled faintly at the memory. “But that was so long ago now. I’ve been trying to bring Gordie here at the end of the day whenever we have battles, but he’s at that age where he doesn’t want to be seen with his old lady.”

That was baiting if Leon had ever heard it. An older woman who had lost her husband, reminiscing about the days she had spent filled with love and lamenting her child growing up reminding her of her age. In that moment she was looking for somebody she cared about even a little bit to remind her that she was still loved. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to fall for it. Just a little bit, anyway.

“You aren’t _that_ old, Ms. Melony.” Leon told her with a smile. “In fact, you don’t look a day over thirty.”

That had the woman giggling. “Aw, now aren’t you sweet, Leon? Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” she winked at him, “but don’t feel the need to stop, now.”

The man laughed, too. At least she was aware that he knew the little game she was playing. How could he not? It was the same sort of game that all the elites and sponsors would play every time they had an event where they would rub elbows. It was a game he’d been trained to play ever since he became the champion at the tender age of ten. In that sense, Leon was comfortable with the light, playful, meaningless flirting.

“You know, sometimes I wish I _were_ thirty again. Perhaps then I’d have better luck finding a strapping young man who’d be willing to sit and talk with me by the bath like this.”

Leon would have brushed it off as a passing thought if it weren’t for the little smirk she cast up at him. His cheeks had just returned to a normal color from being out of the biting cold, now they turned red again but due to embarrassment. Melony was waiting for a response, and it took him a second to come up with one.

“Well… Perhaps you should go out to Route 9 and look for lost travelers more often?”

That seemed to please the woman as she gave a thoughtful little hum. “Handsome, lost travelers who are, perhaps, cold and in need of a soft, warm bed to stay in for a night…?”

The former champion was suddenly _this_ close to having a panic attack. His heartrate skyrocketed and there was no way he could keep the blush off of his face. Briefly, he thought that maybe this too could have been a fleeting thought. But he knew better. The game he was used to had certain, unwritten boundaries that everyone inherently knew not to cross. What Melony had said hadn’t been just crossing those boundaries; it had been like taking a flying leap passed them! The woman knew what she was saying, Leon knew that she knew, and she knew that he knew-

“Ah…uh…” he stumbled over his words as he fought to find a way to answer her. “Surely your son would like to talk with this supposed lost, cold traveler? Since he hasn’t seen him in a while…?”

“Gordie isn’t home tonight. He’s out with friends.”

 _Ah shit…_ That wasn’t just taking a flying leap passed the line. _That was rocketing passed it into space!_

“W-Well…” Well what?! What was he supposed to say to that?! Or better yet, what did he even _want_ from a proposal like that?! It was no secret, to himself at least, that Melony was a very beautiful woman and had a way of making him feel certain ways just from simple teasing. He really could not deny that even if he wanted to. But did he want more than that teasing?!?! It’s not like he’d never thought about it, intrusive thoughts were a bitch and happened to everyone after all, but he’d always been of the mind that he would never try to act on something like that.

_But then he had also always been of the mind that Melony would never want him in that way!_

“Well…? What’s it gonna be, baby boy?” the woman cooed, bringing him briefly back from his thoughts.

Baby b-…? Oh _Arceus_ Leon could feel his resolve leaving his body just like the wave of relief that had hit him earlier.

“Uh… If…you’ve got the room then…” he spoke, voice feeling weak.

“Trust me, Leon, _I’ve got the room_.” The woman murmured, laying a hand on top of one of his. “Why don’t you come see it?”

He couldn’t trust his words. Melony got to her feet and called her pokemon back. Leon could only follow her lead, feeling his knees and legs shaky and weak as he stood and returned his pokemon to their balls. The both of them got their boots back on and the woman was quick to take his arm again. Only this time Leon had to wonder if it was to help support him instead of simply being a friendly gesture. It also certainly didn’t help that she was holding his arm _much_ closer to her chest this time. It fact, his arm was _kind of_ right between her breasts.

Leon knew where Melony lived. He knew where all the gym leaders lived. He’d been to them on a number of occasions throughout the years. As such there really wasn’t any looking around for him to do when she opened up her front door and brought him inside. She left her boots by the front door, something that Leon went ahead and did too. They were covered in snow, after all. They didn’t need to be tracking that through the house.

The woman didn’t bother with the pleasantries she would typically afford a guest to her home. No offers of tea or coffee, no sweets to nibble on, nothing. Instead she made for the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. Having few other options, Leon followed her.

He had been in Gordie’s room briefly a few times. Usually when the guy wanted to show off some gift or letter a fan had sent him. In doing so he’d passed by Melony’s bedroom so he knew which one was hers even without seeing her go into it. But he’d never been inside. This was where he had to take a second to glance around.

The room, much like her favorite fashion choices, was full of blues and whites and looked soft and warm and plush. The woman removed her hat, taking a second to shake and mess with her hair so that it would lay flat properly. Knowing little else to do, Leon followed suit, removing his coat and cap and setting them on top of the chest of drawers beside her hat.

“Now Leon,” Melony began, turning to face him as she sat on the edge of her bed. “I know young people start doing these things younger and younger all the time, but I feel like I should ask; just how much do you _know_?”

She wasn’t asking how many sex ed lessons he’d been put through. Any imbecile would have realized that. And while Leon _did_ have a few notches in his belt, something about admitting that to her felt…wrong. Not in so much as admitting he wasn’t a virgin, but that it might give her the wrong impression about what he would want from an…encounter…like this.

“Let’s…pretend I don’t…” he said softly.

The woman raised an eyebrow as a devilish little smirk crossed her features. “Oooh…? Well then,” her voice dropped, softer, but now also with a huskier inflection, “I suppose that means I’ll have to take the lead then, won’t I _baby boy_?”

Leon shuddered, the way she spoke that nickname heading straight for his dick, and softly shut the door behind him. Melony moved up the bed until she was sitting right in the middle of it. The man approached her, unsure of what he should do. Or rather, what Melony wanted him to do.

“You know, my neck and shoulders are so stiff these days. Would you mine giving me a hand?” she asked.

The former champion could only nod and crawl onto the bed beside her. The woman turned and brushed her hair out of the way, leaving her back to him. Leon had given shoulder rubs before, and so far hadn’t ever had any complaints. Heck, he’d even done it for friends like Sonia, Nessa, Raihan, and others. He’d always been too nervous to do it for Melony though. Even now his hands shook lightly has he reached towards her.

“Ah, what am I thinking?” the woman cried suddenly, causing him to stop short. “I won’t be able to feel _anything_ with my sweater still on!” She reached down and pulled the article of clothing off…along with her shirt. And Leon wasn’t naïve enough to believe her when she giggled and said, “Oops, I didn’t mean for that to come off, too! Oh well, it’ll be better this way, won’t it?”

Leon had to agree. It _would_ be better. His hands met the bare skin of her shoulders and began to massage. He pressed hard, making sure not to hurt but to use enough pressure to work out any kinks Melony might have. The woman practically melted into his touch and hummed in approval as he worked. For a few moments he tried to remain respectful and kept his hands clear of where her bra was. But after a minute or so he couldn’t help it; he let his fingers slide beneath the straps. She didn’t object or even say anything, so he continued to let his hands and fingertips explore the expanse of her back and shoulders.

 _“So beautiful…”_ he thought to himself.

Melony giggled. “Why thank you, Leon~”

He flushed. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but it was a little late now. Instead he continued on with his task until Melony leaned forward slightly and stretched her arms above her head.

“Aaahh~” she sighed happily. “I haven’t felt this good in years!” she shot him a smile over her shoulder. “You do good work, boy. And you know…” she turned to him, leaning into his space. By instinct Leon leaned away, so she got closer. After that his moving away was more of an act than anything. An act that had him lying on the bed and Melony on top of him in a matter of seconds. “…good boys like you should be rewarded, don’t you think?” she asked him.

Leon had to swallow, fighting to keep his eyes on hers and not let them drift lower. “What did you have in mind…?”

“Well, baby boy, what do _you_ want?”

Oh there were many ways he could answer that. So, so many ways. But after a moment, he had one singular idea in mind. And he flushed, embarrassed, as he parted his lips to make his request.

“Would you…pet my head…?”

The woman stared at him in surprise for a second before suppressing another giggle and smiling at him. “Is that all? Well, I suppose I could do that for you.”

She moved off of him and instead lay back on the bed beside him. She held her arms out for him and Leon was quick to turn over and lie on her, his head resting on her chest. Melony hummed with curiosity as she ran a hand through his hair. Her nails just slightly scratched across his scalp and Leon couldn’t help but turn into the touch as a pleasant tingle ran down his spine.

“Such a good boy you are~” Melony sang absentmindedly and oh holy _Arceus_ did hearing that make Leon’s dick throb in ways he didn’t know it could. It had him whining and burying his face in embarrassment. It didn’t even cross his mind in that moment that it was now between her breasts. The woman seemed to notice just how much of a reaction that pulled from him and she stroked his hair more. “Oh sweet boy, why are you hiding? Let me look at that handsome face of yours.”

Gently, she coaxed him to look up at him and held his face in both hands. She smiled so sweetly that Leon thought _he_ was going to be the one melting in a moment. He didn’t have to think, only let himself follow her tender lead as she brought his lips to hers. Those hands of hers carded into his hair and held him in place. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he let it; let it guide his in the dance he honestly didn’t need the lesson in but _oh so wanted from her_.

When her hands moved it was to start undoing the buttons of his uniform coat. Despite the small intricacies to his outfit, Melony was able to strip him down until he was entirely bare up top like it was nothing. _Of course a woman like her wouldn’t be thwarted by a few layers and buttons_ , Leon thought.

Melony ran her hands over his biceps, goosebumps rising along his skin in the wake of her fingertips. “Such a pity that a strong, handsome boy like you ‘doesn’t know anything’.” She murmured. “With a dashing face and chiseled physique like yours I’d think the women would be all over you.”

The men were, too, but Leon wasn’t about to say that. It’d ruin their little fantasy. “Popularity isn’t the same as experience.” He said softly.

She smiled up at him. “Oh believe me, I know.” Once more she pulled him down for a kiss, this time only brief. “Is there anything else my baby boy wants?” she breathed against his lips.

“Plenty.” Was the only reply he could give that was honest.

She giggled some more. “Well, I’m certainly curious what an ‘innocent’ boy like you could be thinking of. Why don’t you show me?”

And who was Leon to refuse such a request? Melony helpfully raised her back from the bed when he reached beneath her to undo her bra. Perhaps he should have fumbled it more to keep in line with their scene, but honestly he just couldn’t get it off fast enough as it was. As soon as her breasts were bare he took one in his hand and sucked the nipple into his mouth. Melony hummed again, running her fingers through his hair once more.

“So eager~”

Leon couldn’t deny that if he wanted to. He was so hard he felt he might cum just by rutting against the woman’s leg a couple of times. Yet he held himself back, instead pinching and rolling her other nipple between his fingers. Once both buds were hard and standing on their own he started to slip down, kissing his way to her breastbone and continuing toward her belly button. His fingers slipped into the waistband of her shorts and leggings and Melony lifted her hips to aide him in sliding them and her underwear down.

As soon as he got a good look at her lying completely naked beneath him, so pale and beautiful and pure and _inviting_ , Leon groaned and almost fell on top of her. His face was buried against her neck and honestly that was a mistake as her scent was driving him almost as crazy at this point. The woman shushed him softly, her arms coming to wrap securely around his shoulders and hold him close; neither trying to make him to do more or trying to keep him from continuing. Leon would have thanked her for the moment of respite, for what little that moment was worth, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak those words. It sounded just a little too corny even to himself.

“How do you want to continue, baby?” she asked after a long minute.

“Do you…have condoms…?” Leon asked almost too softly for himself to hear.

But Melony seemed to hear just fine. “I haven’t needed those in a long time. But…” she moved a little and Leon allowed her to sit up and reach for her bedside table. He tried to watch respectfully as she had to get up on her knees and lean over to rummage through the drawers. Honestly he found himself thinking that if she didn’t have any protection he would be _just fine_ using a different entrance…

Only if she would let him, of course.

The woman let out a triumphant little “aha!” and sat up again. She turned the littble box over in her hands while searching for something. But she ended up frowning and holding it out to Leon.

“I’m sorry baby, I don’t see so well in the dark anymore. Years of the snow reflecting sunlight in my eyes, you know? Be a dear and see if these aren’t expired?”

Leon accepted the box from her and looked it over. To his delight, they still had another few months of life to them!

“They’re still good.” He told her.

“Excellent! But will they fit?”

He didn’t miss the way her eyes flickered down towards his straining cock. He checked the box again. “They should…”

She breathed a sigh of relief and lay back on the bed again. Then stopped a moment. “Would you prefer I be on top?”

 _Oh what a sight that would be…_ He thought. But ultimately he shook his head. “I kind of…want my ‘first time’ to be on top.”

She smiled at him. “Alright. Then by all means, carry on.”

He nodded and opened the box. He could feel Melony’s eyes on him as he removed one and set it on the bed beside him. He glanced up to meet her eyes briefly before going for his pants. He couldn’t keep watching her, though. Not when she was watching him so intently, so expectantly. It had honestly been a while since he felt so self-conscious about getting naked in front of somebody he was about to have sex with. He couldn’t stand to see her eyes on him. Even thinking about it was making his hands shake.

But at long last his poor, weeping cock was free of its confines. Still he could not look at her, even though he desperately wanted to see her expression. He forced himself to focus on getting the condom open and rolled it onto himself. Only then did he turn his gaze to hers again.

She was still smiling. Those beautiful eyes low and seductive, arms held out in invitation, and legs spread in anticipation. He had to swallow again. He leaned back in, letting those arms take him and guide him to her lips. Their tongues danced some more. Leon felt her knees come up against his hips, silently encouraging him onward. He took himself in hand only briefly in order to line himself up. Melony hummed against his lips as he _finally_ pushed inside of her.

_So soft… So tight…!_

Leon had to stop once fully sheathed, feeling overwhelmed and ready to burst at any second. Melony, on the other hand, was clearly eager to see just what he had in store for her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and rolled hers up against him.

The former champion saw stars at the sensation and nearly swore! He really was so worked up and he knew he was not going to last at all. He buried his face back against her neck as he began to thrust into her, pace already rapid and not nearly so loving as he would have liked. Melony didn’t complain.

In fact, she wrapped her arms tightly around him as all manner of praise and filth spilled from her lips, “Such a good boy, my baby boy, you’re doing so well for me, it feels so good, I want you to cum for me baby,” all the while she kept moving her own hips to match him.

And really, could anyone blame Leon when he couldn’t hold it back any longer? Only a mere couple of minutes had gone by before he shuddered and came inside her. He saw white, and despite all of his muscles his strength gave out and he fell on top of her. Melony was stroking his hair, he realized as he slowly came back to reality. And she was whispering more praise between “I’ve got you baby”s. He allowed his eyes to stay closed another few moments.

But he wouldn’t be a very good bed partner if he couldn’t reciprocate, right? And it was for that reason that he sat up and pulled himself free. Melony’s hand found his cheek.

“What does my baby boy want to do now?” she asked him.

Leon shook his head. “What do _you_ want me to do?”

Her thumb ran over his neatly trimmed beard. “I always was a fan of the way facial hair feels down there…” she hinted.

That was all Leon needed to hear. He allowed himself to be “guided” down between her legs again, only this time it was his tongue that slipped inside of her. Above him Melony breathed deeply and watched as he lapped up what lubricating fluids her body had already put out. His tongue shifted and moved upward, finding her clitoris. There was honestly no way he could hide his experience here; not if he wanted to return the amazing orgasm she had given him. And so he decided to put his all into it. Licking and circling and sucking on the small organ, guided by Melony’s panting and breathy instructions on how to make her feel even more amazing than before.

“Left, _my_ left baby. More…there! Oh Arceus there! Ah! W-Wait, try…a little higher…suck right ther- YES!” And so on it went. And _oh_ did every little instruction and inadvertent tug to his hair drive him _wild_. It was probably a good thing he’d kept the condom on because otherwise he probably would have been dripping precum all over the bed while he worked.

Only once Melony gasped and her body bowed as she came did Leon let up on her. He sat up just enough to watch as her eyes fluttered shut and she fell back onto the bed, panting hard. Leon wiped his lips on his wrist. His jaw was a little sore, but honestly seeing the woman flushed and panting made it more than worth it, and he’d do it again in a heartbeat if she told him to. He waited for her to look at him again before going in for another kiss. Melony giggled again as she returned it.

“You really are a good boy~” she sang softly. This time Leon didn’t shudder, but his dick did give a little jump. Of course, Melony noticed this. “There’s still more condoms in that box, you know…”

And so, Leon discarded the used one and dug out a fresh little foil packet.

*****

It was so early in the morning that the sun hadn’t risen yet when the two were awoken by the sound of the front door opening and closing downstairs. For all of a second Leon was alarmed, but Melony pulled him back down to lay his head on her chest again.

“It’s just Gordie coming home. Relax.” She told him in a gentle whisper. “He’ll be going to bed in a minute. Just wait.”

Leon listened. Rapid footsteps came up the stairs and stomped down the hall. A door slammed shut a second later.

“Hm… He seemed more irritated than normal…” Melony muttered to herself. Before Leon could ask what she meant, the woman giggled and stroked his hair. “Get some more rest. You deserve it.” She told him.

“I don’t want your son to catch us though…” Leon admitted.

“Trust me; he’ll be asleep until noon. You have plenty of time.”

Taking her word for it, the man got comfortable again.

A few hours later he and Melony got cleaned up and prepared to go downstairs. The woman insisted she make him breakfast, and Leon didn’t have the heart to object. Especially not when he still had a flight to take home to Wyndon. He followed her out and down the steps, stopping only when his eyes caught sight of something by the front door.

Six things, actually. Melony’s boots, Gordie’s shoes, and Leon’s own boots all sitting beside one another. Leon’s boots…that were remarkably distinct in their own way…

A chill ran down his spine.

_There was no way Gordie didn’t know who those belonged to…!_

**Author's Note:**

> I had Leon take his boots off at the door and had the sudden thought of Gordie seeing them there in the morning and being traumatized. But I asked a friend if I should do it and she enabled me, so blame her. =3 Sorry Gordie.


End file.
